


At The Cottage

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Briar Rose managed to convince her aunts to let her meet with the boy she met in the forest earlier in the day.





	At The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Sleeping Beauty AU where (for whatever reason, up to filler) Prince Phillip DOES end up meeting Briar Rose in her cottage the night after they meet.
> 
> What happens next?! I dunno if I'm looking for anything in particular; I was just remembering the moment in the movie where he adjusts his hat outside the cottage and makes a kind of "here goes!" motion with his hands before going in, and I think it would be a sweet, romantic scene if Aurora was actually waiting for him inside and they meet ~secretly~ or whatever (as opposed to the events of the movie, where she goes back to the castle and it's Maleficent's ambush that Phillip encounters instead)."

Briar Rose managed to convince her aunts to let her meet with the boy she met in the forest earlier in the day. Her aunts had been quite reticent about the idea but ultimately decided that it was fine if the boy came over since he was already to be there later.

Her aunts noted to her that they had to go on a trip to the kingdom tomorrow, though, and that they would explain tomorrow.

It was dusk, after her birthday party with her aunts, and she was wearing a blue and pink dress they had made for her, that the boy she had met in the forest knocked on the door, and she, happily, giddily, as fast as she could in her new dress rushed over to the door. She paused at the door before she opened it.

At the same time, both Phillip and Briar Rose stood in front of the door, gave pause to compose themselves, fixing parts of their clothes (Philip adjusted his hat; Briar Rose straightened her dress), and whispered, “Here goes,” and then Briar Rose opened the door. 

Briar Rose and Phillip looked at each other, smiling at one another for a long moment, before bursting briefly into song, singing the lyric, “I know you, I walked with you, Once upon a dream,” together.

When they completed the lyric, Briar Rose invited him in and they both sat down at the table.

It was there that they both exchanged their names finally.

Her aunts, upon hearing the name Phillip, exchanged identical looks of surprise. Was this the same Phillip their Briar Rose— or rather, Aurora— was betrothed to?

So, Flora asked the question they were all wondering: Was he the same named Prince of King Hubert’s Kingdom?

At his affirmative answer, all three of the aunts smiled at each other, pleased that Briar Rose, all on her own, found Phillip!


End file.
